


The Definition of Beauty

by Kuraena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Fitting In, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, High School, Mild Sexual Content, Self Confidence Issues, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraena/pseuds/Kuraena
Summary: Rae is going through the most important time in her life, dealing with friends, family, and her heart as well as deciding what is truly best for her, even if that means losing those dearest to her along the way.





	The Definition of Beauty

**1**  
**Flightless Bird**

  
It was the first day of school, and the hallways were buzzing with excitement, which was quite the usual. Friends were being greeted after a long break, and talk of summer events filled the air. That was comforting to the small senior as she glanced both ways before beginning her journey through the halls. Rae's 4'11" frame struggled to get through the crowd, which was another usual thing. People tended to forget a person was there when he or she barely reached another's chest. She huffed as she was nearly plowed to the ground by a football player horsing around with his friends. A good example there.

  
"Excuse you," she muttered while shaking her head and continuing on her way. On days like this, she wished she had wings to avoid the throngs of people just milling about. Rae isn't the type to lose her temper very often, which is one reason she continually gets overlooked. Being a very calm and quiet student, the senior takes many things to heart, but she hardly ever speaks up about it. This young girl tends to shy away from conflict and tries to avoid it altogether, which causes a great deal of unnecessary strife. Rae scanned the hallway looking for a friend she could cling to in all the chaos. Alas, there was no one in sight, and she sighed, finally reaching her locker. 

  
They had finally given her a top locker this year. After three years and many complaints, the staff had decided that they would do her some justice. Just because she was short, they automatically assumed she wanted a bottom locker. Rae resented them. People would walk by and kick your things and you, and by George, that was extremely irritating. She stood on her tips and peered at her combination lock. Not minding the extra work put into having a top locker, she read' 42-6-19' from the small piece of paper resting in between her thumb and forefinger. Smiling triumphantly as she pulled up the latch and the door swung open, she proceeded to empty her school bag and put everything inside her new locker, including the bag, and only left her Betsy Johnson purse and a binder. Out of her purse, she pulled a mirror, peeled off the protective paper, and stuck it to the door of her locker.

  
Rae gave a once over of her reflection and smiled softly. She thought she looked pretty decent today, with subtle makeup around the eyes and a little pop of color on her full lips. She readjusted the beige clip that was holding back her bangs and tightened the rubber band sitting low on the back of her head containing her lengthy, black hair. The only jewelry consisted of two diamond stud earrings and a small diamond ring on her middle finger. Satisfied, she closed her locker and turned right into someone's chest. Man, that got annoying.

  
"I swear you get shorter every year." Rae smiled before even looking up; she would know that voice anywhere. When she did look up, she was met by the green gaze of Gabriel "Gabe" Lindeman, one of her best friends since she was a child and was being shipped back and forth between her parents.

  
"Or it could be that you're getting taller every year, ever think of that?" She smiled broadly, revealing the deep dimples in her cheeks. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

  
"How was your summer, Shorty?" Gabe questioned, pulling her into a bear hug and lifting her a few inches from the ground while she squealed.

  
"Ugh…fine," she gasped as he set her down after a few moments and then giggled. "But I should be asking you that question, Mr. Bahamas' man," she teased.

  
"Eh," he shrugged all nonchalant, "It was okay. It could have been better," was his answer, much to her annoyance. She expressed her displeasure with a roll of her eyes.

The Bahamas for the summer were just okay. Tell that to a monkey and see if it believed that. Rae would give anything to go on a cruise to the Bahamas, but Gabe didn't invite her, and she was okay with that. Her own father had enough money for her to go, but he was too busy being a stingy prick to offer.

  
"Mmhm, whatever you say," she hummed. Rae shook her head and began her walk through the halls again; it is more comfortable now that she had Gabe walk with and make a path for her. That was the benefit of having a tall, popular, good-looking friend.

  
"So…lemme see your schedule. I'm pretty sure we got the same classes, but to make sure," he grinned. Rae sighed and paused to pull her schedule from her pocket.  
"If you're pretty sure, then you shouldn't have to see it," she rolled her eyes again and continued walking. Her eyes were going to get stuck like that, hadn't that been one of her mother's sayings?

  
"Stop being cheeky," he scolded with a perfect, girl-ogling smile. She could have melted then and there. No, she was not immune to that signature look of his...best friends or not. After a moment of scanning her schedule for the semester, he piped up happily. 

"Great, five out of six." Rae smirked, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye. It had always been that way, so what made him think it was going to change this year? He slipped her schedule back into her pocket and casually threw his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as they strolled through the halls.

  
Best friends since the second grade, the two used to be joined at the hip. While most wondered how they were so close, those two just thought it was natural and ignored the questioning looks and rumors. Galilea Rae Marchetti is just that…plain old Rae, while Gabriel O'Ryan Lindeman is one of the most popular boys at their high school. What people didn't seem to see was the fact that they had bonded way before she had finally settled down with her father, before the money, popularity, and puberty, which caused his looks to mature and flourish and hers to just bud. Rae was easy on the eyes; deep dimples and a lovely curved body, but nothing extraordinary. Rae preferred not to be exposed to a lot of attention, and she certainly didn't want to be popular. Gabe seemed to thrive in the limelight, and that was fine by her. They were different, and she understood that. In the past couple of years, though, certain aspects of their lives had taken its toll on their friendship.

  
Even now, people stared as the two made their way down the hall. As much as she tried to ignore them, Rae felt as though the eyes burned holes throughout her entire body. The two had been working on her self-consciousness for a long while, and she was slowly getting better, but they were still working on it, and the looks right now helped none. She couldn't understand why they stared at them so. Gabriel steered her towards his locker to gather his things for class, ensuring she had her back to everyone. He'd sensed her silent agitation and honed in on what she needed right then. 

  
As he searched through his locker to gather his belongings, she took to studying her friend. His smooth, tanned complexion had gotten a wee bit darker considering where he'd been that summer. He never seemed to have a blemish or anything tainting his skin, and she envied him for that. Rae bruised easily, and now and again, a pimple surfaced and threatened to ruin her life. 

  
Her best friend stood six feet even; she must admit the height difference could have been the reason why others stared. His jet black, wavy hair was braided down his back. She noted that it had gotten longer, and she adored that. Gabriel was mixed with Native American and black, and boy did that serve him well. He had slightly broad shoulders and a lean but muscular frame. His arms were lovely to behold, as was the same with all basketball players apparently. His clothing seemed to always fit perfectly over his body, and his jeans had just the right snugness to them. Glancing back up to his face, she tried her best not to get lost in his emerald green eyes, frequently losing that battle miserably. Without warning, those same eyes flickered towards her as he was getting his books.

  
"What?" He asked with a deep chuckle, noticing Rae's dazed look. She shook her head quickly and looked down, a soft blush bleeding across her cheeks at being caught gawking at him.

  
"Nothing," she muttered. Gabriel shook his head and flashed his pearly whites, showing off the dimple in his left cheek. He'd finally finished gathering his supplies and shut the locker.

  
"Alright, Midget, let's go." Rae nudged him and laughed.

  
"I am tired of repeating this. I am not a midget. I am an inch over the legal midget limit!" She scolded. With books in one hand, Gabe rested his slender hand on the back of her neck.

  
"Whatever you say."


End file.
